


Morning, Darling

by palalabu



Series: sleepy boyfriends [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Banter, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: Sleepy morning kisses with sprinkles of Spanish term of endearments
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: sleepy boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609756
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Morning, Darling

Lando is woken up by light kisses peppering his naked shoulder. 

“You’re not going to wake up,  _ nene?”  _ The words Carlos whisper against his skin cause a shiver running down Lando’s spine. 

The body hovering on top of him is warm and solid. If anything it only makes him want to drag his kisser back to bed. 

“No,” he answers petulantly, words still slurring with sleep, “You get back here with me.” Still refusing to open his eyes. 

Carlos’ laugh is deep and rumbling against his back. And his wandering hand is circling Lando’s waist before settling around his navel, drawing circles. Makes Lando all tingly down to his toes. 

“I’ve cooked you breakfast.” The Spaniard nuzzles his ear, lips pulling his earlobe, demanding attention. “My sister’s blueberry pancake.”

“Hmm.” Lando finally opens his eyes. “That does sound good.” And the smile Carlos greets him with is always worth waking up to. 

“I know it does,  _ cariño.” _

“But the more important question is, do you also have…”

“Weetabix.” Carlos finishes for him and Lando can only laugh in return, embarrassed. He’s so unadventurous and predictable. “Come on,  _ lindo, _ of course I have. Bought it just for you.”

More mature men may handle flattery well. But Lando isn’t one, so he teases his older lover instead. “Aww so sweet.” Stroking Carlos’ day old unshaven cheek, the stubble left marks all over Lando’s body along with his lips last night. 

_ “Cualquier cosa por mi angelito.”  _ Carlos takes Lando’s hand from his cheek and kisses it. Lando can feel his smile against his knuckles. 

“Did you just call me ‘angel’?”

“Mm-hm.”

“No take backs. No regrets, yeah?”

“Only in the morning, _ mi tesoro.  _ When you’re still soft and sleepy.”

“And for the rest of the day?”

_ “El diablito!” _

They both laugh and Carlos’s face is only inches away from Lando that he could count his beautiful, dark lashes. 

“You’re the worst boyfriend.”

“Ah. But my good looks make up for it, no?” The older man counters smugly as if he can hear Lando’s thought. His lips twisted when he’s talking in a very Carlos way that Lando can’t help but to absolutely adore. 

“The worst and most vain. No redeeming quality at all.”

But still he pulls him even closer, finally letting their lips press against each other. He runs his hand through Carlos’ thick dark tresses, tugging at it gently in the way he knows would pull soft noises out from Carlos. Just enjoying the morning and each other's presence. 

Breakfast can wait. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to f1-baby-fan on tumblr for checking all the Spanish parts


End file.
